1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having a tool holder that may be automatically biased and opened when the tool box is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes comprise a chamber formed therein for receiving the tool bits or tool members. Some of the tool boxes may further include one or more tool holders disposed in the tool box for receiving and holding the tool bits or the tool members. However, the tool bits and/or the tool members may not be easily obtained with such a tool holder.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.